


Who is the one?

by TLK1477



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Sameen Shaw, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLK1477/pseuds/TLK1477
Summary: Root has some news to tell Shaw but once she tells her,her life gets turned upside down.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Im not very good at grammar, so don’t judge it on my horrible grammar mistakes.

Root was waiting for Shaw to get back from a mission. She has some news to tell her that might change their “relationship”. So when Sameen arrived, she dropped off her black sweater and walked to the living room, where Root was waiting.   
“Sameen, Sweetie, I’m pregnant.”   
Shaw felt like she’s been hit by a truck. So she ran before Root can talk anymore. She ran alll the way to Thomas, who was in town.

“Root’s Pregnant.”   
Thomas just shrugged it off and said “So, we can still have sex if you want.” Shaw thought it through and contemplated it. “No I can’t, she’s pregnant.”   
“Come on Shaw just once.”   
“Fuck it, sure.”   
So Shaw and Thomas has sex, what Shaw didn’t think about was the machine. The machine was already telling Root what was happening.   
Root was devastated. So she ran away to Texas. Only telling Harold that she needs space. 

The next day Shaw woke up and snuck away from Thomas feeling mad at herself for sleeping with him. So she went to where she lives with Root. She noticed right away that Root and her stuff was missing. Shaw goes to call Finch, but he just tells her to meet him at the library. When Shaw shows up she looks for Root but she doesn’t see her. Shaw is starting to get mad, so she goes to Harold. “Finch, where’s Root?”   
“Ms. Shaw, Ms. Grooves is in Bishop, Texas.”   
“Why is she there?”   
“She didn’t say, just that she needed space.”   
Now Shaw was pissed so she goes to talk with the machine, to ask it where Root is. The machine says Bishop, Texas, but Primary Asset has gone off grid.   
Shaw was feeling something weird with her Herat knowing Root was gone, especially with her unborn child. 

Shaw continues to look for Root leaving New York to Texas, but she can’t find her. Weeks turn to months, months to years. The team has tried to reach Shaw but she ignores them, even Thomas has tried to contact her since that fateful night, but she ignores him too. Shaw doesn’t want to admit defeat, but she is starting to feel like she is going to give up looking for Root.


	2. 2

2 years have passed since that fateful night. Root now was a mother to twin boys, who remind her of Sameen every time she sees them. With their dark eyes that express so much, even though they’re not very good at outwardly expressing themselves. They had light brown hair and had a perfect mix of features of both their parents. The oldest, by two minutes is named Tobin, and his younger brother Oliver, with their last name Shaw after Sameen. Even though what Shaw did hurt her, she still couldn’t sever the connection her children had with Sameen. Root has disconnected her connection with the machine, only using very anonymous hacking to help herself and the twins start a new life in a suburb in Santa Rosa, California. She wanted to leave Bishop, Texas after the boys were born there, and decided to move to the other side of the country. Tobin and Oliver are everything to Root. Root hasn’t dated any women, her heart still shattered from that night. Also, she doesn’t have time to date with toddler twins at home.

Root was getting the boys ready to go on a walk to the mall, putting them in matching Batman shirts, shorts, and black Vans. When she gets to the mall she realizes that it’s the anniversary of the night Sameen cheated on her with Thomas. She decided right then and there not to let it effect her this year. She has her boys to take care of now.   
“Who wants to eat Chinese food?”  
“Me, Mommy!”  
The boys answered at the same time.

Meanwhile, in Texas, Shaw was having a dream about seeing Root again, but with their kid there too. Shaw woke in a cold sweat. So she got up to take a cold shower. While in the shower, Shaw realized it’s been two years since seeing Root. She punches the wall so hard that her knuckles bleed. She just relished in the pain. Once Shaw gets ready for the day, she heads to the liquor store to buy Fireball. While drinking, she gets a message from the machine. It’s coordinates, that she looked up for Santa Rosa, California. Shaw was wondering why she was getting a number for California, but she doesn’t question the machine on this day. All the fight has left her today. While heading to a private airport to go to California, she gets a message with an address. She looks it up, and sees it’s for a mall. Finally, after a half day, Shaw arrives in Santa Rosa, CA. She gets on a motorcycle she stole to head to the mall. When she arrives, she heads to the food court. When all of the sudden she hears a familiar voice.


	3. 3

“Root?”  
“Shaw?”  
Root turns around notices Shaw for the first time in two years. Shaw can’t stop staring at Root. When all of a sudden she notices 2 not 1 boy next to her. When Root notices Shaw looking at their sons, she shields them from her.  
“Root, is that our kids?”  
“No, Shaw you don’t get to ask that. After, you fucked Thomas after you ran away from me.”  
Shaw feels a smack on her cheek, but just lets Root express her anger. She does deserve that slap anyways.  
“Root, come on please for fucks sake let me see our sons.”  
“No Shaw, you lost that right when you ran.”  
Shaw tried to walk around Root, but Root moves the boys.  
“Mommy, who’s that?” Tobin asks.  
“No one honey, we are going home.”  
Root goes to grab her boys, when Shaw all of a sudden gets to Oliver. Oliver cries out loud when a stranger grabs him.  
“Shaw, let go of my son.”  
“Your son? He’s mine too!”  
Shaw is starting to get pissed at Root for not letting her see her kids. All of a sudden Security shows up.  
“Is there a problem here?”  
“Nope, we were just leaving when this women tried to grab my son.”  
“Excuse me Miss, but you are going to have to come with us.”  
Shaw let’s go of Oliver and goes with security before she causes a bigger scene than she already did. Root quickly takes her kids home before Shaw can find her. Root knows the machine found her and told Shaw. So Root has to move again before Shaw can find her.

Meanwhile, Shaw finally got away from Security. She asks the machine where Root lives and the machine gives her the address. On her way over there, she thinks about her twin boys and how much of what she was able to see they look like both her and Root. When she arrives at Roots placeshe notices Root in the car and quickly runs over there before Root leaves.  
“Root, come on don’t run. Let me explain.” Root just ignores her and was getting ready to run her over.  
“Shaw, if you don’t move I will run you over.”  
Shaw won’t move after seeing Root and their kids. She isn’t going to let them get away from her that quickly. Finally, Root gets of the car and walks up to Shaw.  
“Ok Sameen explain yourself.”  
“Root, I was in what you would call shock. When you told me that you were pregnant, so I ran. I ran to the person I knew never expects anything from me. That only uses me like I use him. No feelings attached. So when he said to have sex, I did because I needed to not feel anything. I know that isn't an excuse but that’s what happened Root. Now, please let me just see our boys.”  
Root was crying through Shaw’s explanation.  
“Fine Shaw you can see them but you don’t have any rights to them. Like I said you lost that when you ran.”  
Shaw wasn’t going to fight anymore, she just wants to see their twins.  
“Oliver, Tobin, this is Sameen, Mommy’s friend.”  
They both wave hi to Shaw, but Shaw just stands and stares at how handsome her boys are. They are a perfect mix of herself and Root. She didn’t even know how to talk to her boys, but she will try.  
“Hey guys, I’m Shaw, Mommy’s friend.”  
“Hi Shaw!” They said fat the same time. Root sees this interaction and she feels it pulling on her heart strings. So she does something she promised herself never to do.  
“Shaw, you may come over and see them but only with me around. I’m not expecting you to be their momma, but I can’t keep you from seeing your own kids. I feel like you can slowly earn my trust back. I also am not expecting you to get back with me, I’m sure you have people who can take care of sexual needs.”  
“Root, first thanks for letting me see our boys. Secondly, I’m not talking to Thomas anymore. I haven’t since that night, or anyone for that matter. I know you don’t want to hear it but I only want you Root. So I haven’t had anyone to satisfy my “sexual needs.” Root just ignores what Shaw said about wanting her, not wanting Shaw to get to her heart. So Root carries her boys to the house with Shaw following.

Shaw notices right away how well of a mother Root is to their kids. Better mother than she thought Root was capable of being. Root puts Oliver and Tobin on the floor with some toys to distract themselves with. Shaw sits on the sofa looking at the twins play and have fun. Root sits on the other sofa, watching Shaw watch the twins.  
“Root I’m going to say this as best as I can but I’m sorry for cheating on you with Thomas.”  
“Don’t Saw, I don’t want to hear your apologies regarding that man. You broke me Shaw. I was pregnant with your kids and you left me for him. Let’s drop it.”  
Shaw just swallows and shakes her head yes. She looks at Root and notices she hasn’t changed much. She was more fit and was more caring with her kids only. When the kids start getting sleepy, Root picks them up and carries them to their room. Shaw just sees them walk away and sits there thinking about all she has lost not being in their lives.


End file.
